The Nuclear Medicine Department of the Clinical Center is developing a multipurpose gamma-ray imaging system for assessing organ function in small animals and in human subjects. For this system, a Nuclear Instrumentation Module (NIM) was designed and constructed to improve count-rate performance without a serious loss of spatial resolution. This module included tap passive delay lines with high rise time (RT) to delay time (DT) ratios (RT/DT = 10) and high-bandwidth (800 mhz), high-slew rate (1200 V/us) amplifiers.